Harry, Ginny and Polyjuice Potion
by harryginny1
Summary: Harry has a brilliant idea! He loves Ginny and knows her inside and out. But, he wants to REALLY know what it feels like to be her - just for a little while. Will Ginny consent to his little experiment?


"My God, Harry!" Ginny shouted loudly. "What is that vile smelling stuff?"

Harry grinned at her over the two cups of thick greenish liquid that he held in his hands. "Polyjuice potion," he said quietly, smiling again.

She smiled at the mischievous look in Harry's eyes. He was up to no good.

"And…just what are you planning to _do_ with that polyjuice potion?" she asked.

Harry grinned again, his eyes bright. He looked at Ginny like he couldn't believe that she was real. The Battle of Hogwarts had ended two years before, and he and Ginny had been back together since that summer. It had been the best two years of Harry's life.

He had fixed up Grimmauld Place and had moved in immediately. Since then he and Ginny had spent countless hours here learning about each others hopes and desires and committing every inch of each other's bodies to memory. Nearly every first that they had had as a couple had occurred here, and to Harry, Grimmauld Place is where he had found his deepest happiness.

They had touched each other intimately for the first time here; Harry had seen, touched and kissed Ginny's body here. Ginny had touched Harry everywhere – stroking him and taking him into her mouth here. When Harry entered Ginny for the first time, it had been here. Harry considered Grimmauld Place their home.

The first time that they had made love to each other had been months ago. They had learned and experimented together about pleasing each other. Harry had been pleasantly surprised to find that Ginny was an enthusiastic and uninhibited lover. She had been willing to try anything and always dreamed up new things for them to try – much to Harry's delight.

But tonight, he had something new for her.

"Gin," he began, putting the cups down on the table in front of them, pulling Ginny to her feet and into his arms. He held her close, slipping three fingers between the gap of her jeans and the soft, warm skin of her lower back. She closed her eyes at his touch and pulled him closer.

"I love you," Harry continued. "When we're together I feel whole and happy. I know the feel of your body inside and out – but it's not enough. It's never enough. I can't get close enough to you. As tight as I hold you against me, it's never really close enough."

Ginny smiled and pulled herself even more into Harry's arms. "I know exactly what you mean, Harry. I want to just…consume…you sometimes. Does that make any sense?" she asked and pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. He was staring at her…serious.

Harry nodded. "That's why I want to try this with you, Gin," he said, tilting his head towards the cups again. "I want to feel what it's like to be you – to feel what my touch feels like on your body – how it feels when I'm inside of you – when I touch you and make you come…"

Ginny closed her eyes for a second and smiled.

"You mean…you would be me…and I would be…you?" Ginny asked tentatively.

Harry nodded. "There's only enough potion here for a couple of hours, so it would be a brief experiment. What do you think?"

Ginny was already grinning and nodding her head. "This will be incredible! I'll be able to feel all of the sensations that you feel when I have you in my mouth or when you're inside of me?"

"Yeah, that's the idea," Harry said, smiling with her now.

"Jesus, what are we waiting for?" Ginny said, reaching for a cup.

"Hold on," Harry said. "We need to add a couple of hairs." He snipped a few strands of Ginny's hair and dropped it in his cup, and did the same to his and added them to hers.

Harry's cup containing Ginny's hair turned a smooth burnished orange, and Ginny's cup with Harry's hair turned to liquid gold.

Harry tipped his cup to his lips and warned Ginny, "This stuff tastes horrible…"

Ginny picked up her cup and looked at Harry. "To a successful, enticing and informative evening," she said and clinked her cup with Harry's.

They drank until their cups were empty – then Harry took Ginny's hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Xxx

By the time Harry closed the bedroom door, he had already shrunk down to Ginny's height and his clothes were now hanging off of his body. He turned to find Ginny frantically peeling off her jeans and shirt before they constricted her breathing.

Harry laughed as he looked at a mirror image of himself in a bra and panties – a sight that he really wasn't too keen on seeing again anytime soon.

Ginny smiled, too, at the sight of herself in Harry's baggy jeans and t shirt. "I look good in your clothes," she said.

"Yeah, you do," Harry agreed, looking down at himself, but seeing Ginny's body instead. "Please take that bra off of me! Have a little respect!" He joked.

Harry watched as Ginny slipped off the bra and laughed as she pulled the front of her panties forward and looked down.

"Hmm…looks even bigger from this angle," Ginny said as she worked the panties down her legs and kicked them off. "So, how does it feel to have boobs?" she asked and chuckled.

Harry smiled. "Let me see…" he said and peeled off his t shirt. He looked down at his now ample chest and grinned. He brought his hands up and held his breasts in his hands and ran his thumb over his nipples. A shot of electric heat hit his clitoris instantly and he moaned.

"Nice, right?" Ginny asked, smiling wide at Harry.

"Wow," was all that he could manage. "How do you _**not**_ touch these all day long?"

Ginny laughed out loud and approached Harry. "The novelty wears off after a while. These need to go," she said and slid his baggy jeans and boxers to the ground. She looked at the reflection of her body and shook her head. "This is so strange…"

Harry took her hand and led her to their bed and laid her down on her back. "Do you want to know what it feels like to be me when you touch me?"

Ginny looked in his eyes and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Harry spoke softly. "Close your eyes and feel this…" he said and she complied. Harry kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders. He sucked on the spot behind her left ear that he loved Ginny to kiss. She moaned deeply.

She suddenly sat up and gasped, looking wildly at Harry and then down at her body, which was now Harry's. Her dick was pulsing on its own and growing larger before her eyes. "Mmm…" Ginny said. "Wow. So many sensations, Harry. How do you stand it? It feels like every single nerve ending that I have are all concentrated here. Every time you touch me, I feel it here…"

Ginny grabbed the base of her penis and moaned again. She began stroking it slowly with her hand, and Harry leaned onto his side, watching her. It was surreal to see himself masturbating. He was literally having an out of body experience. He smiled, he knew exactly the sensations coursing through Ginny's body right now.

After a minute, Harry tugged her hand away, replacing it with his own hand and mouth. He swirled his tongue around and brought his mouth down as far as it would go, all the while stroking her gently. Ginny screamed again and began panting and cursing.

"Jesus, fuck, Harry!" She brought herself up on her elbows and watched him intently. Watched what he was doing – the pressure, the speed – concentrating on the sensation that each stroke caused – finding out what felt amazing to him so that she could remember everything.

"I love when you do this…" Harry said and slid between Ginny's legs, wrapping his breasts around Ginny's dick. He pushed them together, surrounding Ginny and moved his body up and down, licking Ginny's head. Ginny shuddered and closed her eyes, thrusting her hips involuntarily.

"Fuck, Harry, yes! Oh, my God. This is so incredible – I feel it deep in my belly."

Harry smiled at her – he knew that feeling – she was getting close. He took her fully into his mouth again and increased his pace and pressure. He took her balls in his hand and squeezed gently, then pressed on the flesh just beneath her balls.

A deep, guttural cry came from Ginny then and she grabbed Harry's hair, holding him in place as she thrust one last time, coming in his mouth as he swirled his tongue again and again. He swallowed, grimacing, that stuff tasted awful.

Harry licked the last remnants of Ginny's come from her dick and crawled back to her, lying on his back. She automatically folded herself into his arms, although it was a little awkward now that she was so much bigger then him. They chuckled as they shifted positions.

"Harry, my God, I never knew. No wonder all men are so focused on sex – that was incredible."

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Now, let me show you how it feels when you touch me…" Ginny whispered as she threw her leg over Harry's hips.

She bent down and licked him from his neck to his shoulder. She sucked on Harry's neck and he moaned, bringing his hands up to caress the strong muscles of Ginny's arms.

Ginny bent her head and lightly flicked her tongue across Harry's nipple and he gasped as he felt his nipple pucker against Ginny's mouth. She grazed her teeth lightly over the hard nib and Harry pressed her head harder to his chest. Now he knew exactly why Ginny loved this so much.

Ginny took his nipple between her teeth and tugged. Harry felt a white hot line of heat travel from his nipple directly to his core and felt himself become slick between his legs. Yeah, he liked this.

Ginny pinched Harry's other nipple between her fingers harder and harder and Harry closed his eyes and exhaled sharply.

"Yeah, Gin, that feels amazing…" he said.

"Mmm Hmm…" she agreed. "Just wait…"

Ginny stroked Harry's stomach, his ribcage, his hips – all the while blazing a trail of kisses to his belly button. She swirled her tongue into the tight hole and Harry chuckled. "That tickles."

She smiled, too, and pushed Harry's thighs apart as she lay down between them. She kissed the inside of his thighs, licking and sucking, each time stopping just short of his core.

Harry was writhing beneath her as her tenth lick up his thigh failed to reach his center.

"Stop teasing me – you're driving me insane…" Harry said and was very disconcerted to hear a giggle escape Ginny's lips in his voice.

"Sorry, but you do that to me all the time – I wanted to show you how it feels!" Ginny said.

"I'll never do it again," Harry promised, closing his eyes and exhaling.

"Don't worry, I like the teasing…sometimes," she replied softly.

Ginny touched Harry's core then, lightly stroking him with her finger and smiled when he gasped. She drew her finger up and down his slick folds, as Harry's breathing hitched and became fast pants. Ginny circled his clit once and then plunged a finger into Harry, making him curse loudly and buck his hips.

"Fuck, Ginny!"

Ginny was intrigued by the feel of Harry's core, knowing that she was feeling an exact replica of her own. The walls of her vagina were so wet, so slick. She was amazed to feel that her cock was hard again.

"Ginny," Harry breathed, "please…"

Ginny knew just what he wanted, and she parted his lips with her fingers and guided her tongue up and down his slit. Harry shot up onto his elbows and watched her until he couldn't take it any more. He squeezed his eyes closed tight and let his head fall back, concentrating on the exquisite pleasure of Ginny's tongue.

Ginny took Harry's clit between her lips and sucked on it gently, lashing it with her tongue until Harry screamed her name. She smiled and plunged two fingers deep into Harry and he screamed again. Ginny could feel him pulsing around her fingers – contracting his walls again and again until he fell back onto the bed, panting.

"Holy shit…" was all Harry could manage, and Ginny just nodded.

"Ginny, Jesus! That was so intense…" Harry said.

"I know…and the best part is that it can happen again and again…" Ginny crawled back between Harry's legs and positioned herself at his core.

"This is the strangest night of my life. "I'm about to go fuck myself…" Ginny said and Harry laughed out loud. His laughter was silenced quickly as Ginny pressed herself hard and fast into his entrance.

"Mmm…" he said, closing his eyes again. Ginny thrust in a little at a time – unable to believe how something this big was going to fit completely inside. But, she could feel Harry's vagina expanding, stretching to accommodate her flesh. She felt the ridges of his walls and the tight flesh pressing against her penis was the most exquisite friction.

Harry was amazed as well, feeling Ginny fill him so completely. This had been one of the best ideas that he had ever had. Now he knew, really knew, what it felt like to make love to Ginny and be loved by her. He had never loved her more then at this moment. He was whole, complete.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he reached for her. Harry pulled Ginny close and kissed her. He was speechless, but he felt so much.

"I love you," he whispered and she kissed him again.

"Love you, too," Ginny answered, increasing the pace of her thrusting. She took Harry's right leg and put it up over her shoulder and thrust again.

Harry exhaled and cursed again, breathing heavy. "Mmm…Gin, yeah." He felt it then, the pressure building deep, low in his belly. "Ginny," he breathed, "so close…" he said, squeezing his eyes shut again and moving his hips in time with hers.

It only took three more thrusts for Harry to scream and pulse rapidly around Ginny. Feeling Harry's walls squeeze her again and again was all it took to make Ginny come as well. She felt her balls tighten and it felt as if she was expelling an entire liter of liquid into Harry. He was so warm. She never wanted to leave here.

Ginny laid back on the bed with Harry next to her and they looked at each other and smiled. Ginny chuckled as Harry began to fondle his breasts again.

"That is so strange to watch, Harry," she mumbled, laughing.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, don't you think this is weird?" she asked, taking her dick in her hand and beginning to stroke it.

"Okay, stop! I see your point…" he said. "Gin?"

"Mmm…?" she replied.

"Will you run your fingers through my hair? I want to see what it feels like when I do it to you."

She sat up, pulling Harry in front of her. "You'll like it," she said. She began at the top of Harry's head, just like he did with hers, and ran her fingers slowly down the long, thick tresses. She let them slide through her fingers again and again, just like Harry.

"Mmm…it is nice," he said and lay back against Ginny's chest. Ginny played with Harry's hair for a long time, both of them enjoying the moment.

Harry turned to Ginny then and kissed her. Lightly at first, licking her lips and nipping at them. She finally opened her mouth for him and they closed their eyes, their tongues touching and tasting for what felt like hours.

They felt the transformation take effect slowly, and when they opened their eyes and broke from their kiss, they were themselves again.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said softly. "That was a wonderful gift."

"It was one of the best nights of my life, Gin. Thank you."

"Did you learn anything new?" Ginny teased.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think I have a cavity…"

Harry and Ginny held each other tight as they laughed.


End file.
